The Way It Should Be
by BroodyxoCheery
Summary: Alternate 4th season finale with a BL Reunion. ONESHOT


An Alternate Season Finale

One Tree Hill

421 All of A Sudden I Miss Everyone

New Name-

Can't Live If Living Is Without You

The moment everybody was waiting for arrived. Haley's water broke. Nathan felt excited, happy, and nervous. The ambulance came and carried Haley on a stretcher while Nathan, Brooke, Lucas, Mouth, Skillz, and Peyton followed in excitement. Everybody was just awaiting for the moment when baby Scott enters this world. All are hoping this baby brightens their world and takes away all the pain, grief, and sorrow. Nathan left with Haley to the hospital while the rest of the group stood in front of the Tree Hill High board. Brooke spotted Haley's unread graduation speech on the floor. Lucas spotted it too. They both bend down to get it and their hands met. Their eyes met and both smiled. Neither of them let their hands or gaze fall. Peyton noticed Brooke and Lucas staring at each other. She felt awkward and jealous. She looked at them while Brooke and Lucas looked at each other. Finally, Lucas let go and both read the letter together. One part of the speech reminded Brooke and Lucas about a past memory.

Lucas- I gave Haley my speech from Keith's wedding to use if she needs any help. I think that is where she got it from.

Brooke- Yeah, I realized that. Those words are still as meaningful and true as they were the first time I heard them…from you

Peyton thought to herself, "What quote are they talking about? Please tell me it doesn't have to do with the time they were dating." Peyton gave them a confused look and Lucas caught her look.

Lucas- On the day of Keith's wedding, I kept my wedding speech in my jacket. Brooke was cold so I gave her my jacket. She found it and we talked about it.

Peyton- So, what was the quote?

Lucas- Take chances and believe in the possibility even when life…

Brooke- has given you every reason not to believe.

Lucas- You still remember?

Brooke- How can I forget it? They were such sincere words and we talked about it for hours.

Peyton tried hiding her anger with a smile but it really didn't work. Brooke realized Peyton was feeling uncomfortable. Brooke decided to leave but realized she didn't have a car and Chase already left.

Lucas- I will give you a ride. Peyton and I came in different cars and Peyton's car is filled with all her new music records. Come with me.

Brooke- You are a savior, Broody. (giggles) I haven't called you that in a long time.

Lucas- I know, Cheery.

Both laughed and left in Lucas's car leaving a pissed of Psawyer. In the car ride, Lucas and Brooke talked for hours about what they would miss when they leave Tree Hill.

Lucas- I will definitely miss the Rivercourt, Mom's Café, and Tric. What about you?

Brooke- Everything…So what will you miss most about me? Please only choose one thing and don't say anything perverted.

Lucas- hahaha Only one thing. There is so much I am going to miss about you, Pretty girl.

Brooke- Aww Luke. But you have to choose only one thing.

Lucas- Okay, hmmm I am going to miss the girl who introduced a whole different side of life to me. I will miss the girl who taught me love isn't just about giving yourself to each other but also about making each other laugh and smile.

Brooke- Lucas…..

Lucas- Heyy, I am going to go to the hospital to meet mom and Haley. You want to come?

Brooke- Yeah sure. I just have to change.

Lucas- I still have some of your stuff from the time you used to stay here.

Brooke- I knew living with you would come in handy some time.

They both shared a laugh and went to Lucas's house so they both can change,

Lucas- Let me get your stuff. It's in a box.

Lucas reached up to find it. Lucas found the box and it was sitting next to another familiar box. It was the box that contained all of the 82 letters Brooke had written for Lucas. Lucas remembered when Brooke first told him about the letters. Those letters were his life. He realized Brooke was waiting for her clothes so he got the clothes box and Brooke started digging in to see what there was. The first thing she found was a picture frame of her and Lucas. She looked at the picture and all those feelings rushed back to her. The way she felt for Lucas and how she gave her whole heart to him. Then, she felt her phone vibrate. It was Chase. She got out of her Brucas memories and answered her phone.

Brooke- heyy, boyfriend

Lucas felt a knife pierce his heart out when he heard Brooke call Chase "Boyfriend." That was something she used to call only him.

Chase- heyy Where are you?

Brooke- I am with…..umm I am going to the hospital. Haley and Nathan need me.

Chase- I will come with you.

Brooke- No, its okay. You continue packing for school.

Chase- Okay bye babe.

Brooke- Bye

Lucas realized Brooke didn't tell Chase about them being together. They both changed and left to the hospital. Both were in deep thought the whole car ride. Brooke was thinking about how she was getting that feeling again. The feeling she had when she let Lucas go. The feeling that made her think she shouldn't have let Lucas go. The name of that feeling was LOVE. Lucas was busy thinking about how he feels so close to Brooke and so distant from Peyton today. He felt like maybe giving up on his relationship with Brooke and moving on was a mistake. Before, Brooke and Lucas can say anything to each other they arrived at the hospital. They both were excited to see Haley and Nathan's baby. They went to Haley's room and say a bundle of joy in Haley's arms.

Nathan- It's a boy!!!! We are naming him James.

Brooke and Lucas congratulated Haley and went to play with James. James gave a million dollar smile when he saw the faces of Brooke and Lucas. Brooke continued playing with James while Lucas went to meet Karen and Lily.

Meanwhile, Peyton was looking at a picture of Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton. She felt confused about the way she reacted to the quote incident earlier today. Peyton thought to herself, "I know Lucas loves me but Brooke is a very important part of her history. She was the first girl he actually said I Love You too. If it weren't for me confessing my true feelings for Lucas to Brooke, they would have still been together. I have to leave this matter alone but how can I forget that my best friend and my boyfriend have a past. I sound like how Brooke did when she was dating Lucas and how insecure she felt about me and Lucas being friends. Damn I hope karma doesn't catch up with me".

2 Weeks After

Everybody was getting ready for the senior farewell party. Brooke was getting ready when she spotted an envelope near her clothes rack. She opened and found one of the letters Lucas had written to her awhile back. Tears stared to drop from her eyes. She started getting flashes of all the times she was with Lucas. Something surprising happened. Brooke said, "I still love you, Lucas." Brooke realized what she said and quickly put away the letter and finished getting ready. Chase came by and picked her up.

Brooke spent the whole car ride thinking about how she has the sweetest guy as a boyfriend but still has feelings for a guy who doesn't even love her anymore. When they reached the party, the whole gang was already there. Nathan and Haley took all of us to one room and said they wanted to announce something.

Nathan- As you all know, we finally had our baby boy.

Haley- We are now going to tell who are the godparents of James.

Nathan- Lucas..C'mon big bro. You are his godfather.

Haley- Brooke…You are his godmother.

Brooke and Lucas just looked at each other and smiled and went to hug Naley. Peyton was shocked. She thought to herself, "How can they choose Brooke as a godmother and not me? I thought I was more responsible." She looked Brooke and Lucas. They were playing with James. They looked like the perfect family. Everybody continued to have fun at the party until they heard somebody yelling. They all went to see what happened. This couple was fighting. The girl in tears was Marissa Cooper. She was yelling at her boyfriend.

Marissa- How can you cheat on me with my best friend, Ryan?

Those words felt like somebody stabbed Brooke. She started feeling all the pain and anger she felt when she found about Lucas and Peyton

Ryan- I love you, Marissa. There isn't anybody I would want by my side than you.

Lucas started getting flashes about how he broke Brooke's heart so many times. He looked to see what Brooke's reaction was. Brooke was in tears. Brooke ran away from the party and shocked everybody. Chase was about to go after Brooke but Lucas stopped him.

Lucas- Chase, let me go.

Chase- Why? She is my girlfriend.

Lucas- But…

Peyton- But what Lucas?

Haley- What is going on, Lucas?

Lucas-I still love her.

Everybody was shell shocked. Peyton was so hurt with those words.

Lucas- I am sorry Peyton but it was always Brooke I wanted by my side. I never realized it till now. This is my last chance to get her back.

After saying that, Lucas ran to find Brooke. Everybody looked at Chase and Peyton for their reactions.

Chase- I knew it.

Peyton- What?

Chase- Brooke never said I Love You to me. She always loved Lucas. Nobody can replace his place in her heart.

Peyton- You really love her to sacrifice your love for her. I can't do that. I love Lucas.

Chase- Our love towards them is nothing compared to their love towards each other. Think about it, Peyton. Even after you kissed Lucas during the shooting, he still told you he loved Brooke. They still love each other. You know that, Peyton.

Peyton- You just made me realize something. The guy that I am in love with isn't Lucas but its him.

She pointed at the figure that was walking towards them. It was Jake. Peyton ran towards him and gave him a kiss.

Meanwhile, Lucas was going crazy looking for Brooke. Then, he realized where she would be. He walked to the Rivercourt. Brooke was sitting there looking at the basketball hoop.

Lucas- Just listen to me. Don't say anything until I finish.

Brooke- Okay.

Lucas- I am the guy for you, Brooke Davis. I know I hurt you last time but I really love you. You were my first time, you were the first girl I said I Love You to, and you were the first girl to whom I gave my whole heart to. That is why today, I am going to do something I should have long ago.

And then it happened. The moment that changes everything. Lucas bend down on his knees and takes out a ring.

Lucas- Brooke Davis, Will you marry me?

Brooke- Oh my god, Lucas. I..I..I …I love you but what about Peyton and Chase and all that stuff.

Lucas- None of that matters. The only thing that matters is us being together again.

Brooke- If you break my heart this time, I will really kill you. ….My answer is yes, you idiot.

Lucas- Lets get married now.

Brooke- What? Right now.

Lucas- I can't stand to be away for you any longer, pretty girl. I want you to be mine forever, now.

Brooke- I….uh…um….Fine. I must really love you to do this or I must really be crazy.

Lucas- I will go with the first one.

They both hugged and gave each other that passionate kiss they had both been longing for. They quickly called everybody to meet them at the Church in formal attire. Nobody had an idea why Brooke and Lucas called them. Finally, everybody arrived.

Lucas- I know you all are confused but there's a reason behind this. Brooke and I are getting married, right now.

Everybody gasped. Some were happy, some were hurt, and some were just shocked. Nathan became the Best Man. Peyton left with Jake to Savannah so Haley became the Maid of Honor. When it was time for the vows, they both read an excerpt from one of the letters they wrote to each other. The wedding went smoothly without any complications. As soon as the priest announced them Man and Wife, Lucas whispered something in Brooke's ear.

Lucas- You are stuck with me forever, baby girl.

Brooke- I know. That means no more cheating and only loving. Always & Forever.


End file.
